Blindness
by Satashi
Summary: Syaoran is robbed of his senses after being bitten by the Venom Card. Sakura stays at his house and helps him recover, but his vision isn't coming back as fast as his other senses.....


It was storming. Well, that was an understatement. It was more of a hurricane. I look out my balcony door and stare into the rain. The trees were bending over in the wind and the rain hit my glass with loud, large drops. I liked rainy days, but this wasn't just a normal day, and soon I would have to be out there. In the rain. Fighting. I'm always fighting. A sigh comes from my lips and I put my broad sword into the sheath and slide it into it's place on my back. The green cell phone remains on my desk. I wouldn't call her. I never want to, but usually end up doing it in the middle of the battle. But not this time. I don't want her out in this weather. 

Blindness   
By:   
S**atashi**

The rain beats down on me hard. I was throughly soaked and my cloths clung to me heavily. Maybe I should of worn something else. My Chinese dress was made of cloth. Well, it was magical cloth that absorbed damage, but it held water like crazy. Already I was struggling to run. When I started to fight I would have to ditch my shirt. 

Finally, the card stopped running and faced me. It was like a large snake. Quickly I throw off my shirt and stand in a battle stance. The rain impaired my vision to where I could barley make out my enemy and the drops stung my skin. My sword was still on my back, but the straps ran across my chest instead of under my shirt. 

The snake attacks me and I jump to the left. Without thinking I turn my jump into an attack by throwing out my right foot, which connects to the back of the snake's 'head'. I land softly, but slide in the mud. The coldness of the wet ground hit my back hard, and I feel dizzy for a second. The rain still beat heavily on me and I suddenly get a chill. The rain drops were starting to sting a lot more now, and I soon realized why. It was turning to sleet. 

I dodge an attack by rolling. When It is clear I run to my shirt, but find it is to waterlogged to put back on. The water was really starting to hurt now, and I knew I would be killed if I stayed out in it much longer. Fortunately, snakes hate the cold, especially the kind of cold that could kill it. Overconfident of my skill I draw my sword and jump. That had to be the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life. The frozen rain henders my jump by at least five inches, and the force of the ice makes my already wild swing that much more off. Needless to say, my attack missed. 

The pain came next. The snake had bit me. My side roared in pain and a scream escaped my lips. I wasn't sure how long I yelled, but I knew the pounding of the sleet would drown it out. When the pain filled scream comes to an end I grip my sword. It was pure panic moving me now. I plunge my sword deep into the snake's skin. I can see the end of my blade come from the other side, and the snake releases me. It could be sealed now, but I didn't have the power to do that. Instead I collapse into the mud and lay there, being beaten to death by the sleet. I hear a feminine voice call my name just as I pass out. 

~**~ 

I awake to the sounds of crying. I was in a bed. I moan unconsciously and turn. My side shoots with pain and I open my mouth in a silent scream. A voice says something to me, but I can't understand over the pain. Looking for relief I turn again the opposite direction, only to find that it hurts more. Frantically I jerk onto my stomach and try to scream again. Once again me scream is silent. The person is still talking to me, saying something that I can't understand. I don't know if I want to. Pain is all I know. My legs are brought up to my chest and tears spring to my eyes. I can't even embrace myself to control the pain. The voice speaking to me is now frantic, but I still cannot understand. I don't know how long this last, but soon I fell back into a dreamless sleep. 

~**~ 

I awaken again sometime later, but nothing greets me. The pain was quiet now, and I was afraid to move, lest it come back again. I was still in a bed, but this time I recognize the feel of it. It was my bed. I open my mouth to say something, and to my surprise a voice comes out. I ask the air where I was. A few moments later the sound of foot steps run to where I was and somebody takes my hand and speaks to me. 

"Syaoran...Syaora....?" 

The voice sounds familiar to me. I rack my brain for the answer and soon a name comes to me. "Sakura." 

"Thank God..." Her voice is now filled with sadness. "I was so scared..." 

I open my eyes to look at her, but for some reason it is dark. "Sakura... can you please turn the lights on?" 

"Syaoran..." I feel wind in front of my eyes. "Syaoran... can you see me?" 

I understand now. I take my shaking hand from hers and bring it to my face. Nothing. I widen my eyes and wave my hand in front of my eyes, getting nothing but a slight wind on my face. I cannot see. Sakura takes my hand again and I open my mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. I guess I am in shock. I can't really comprehend my predicament. I mean...I could always see.... Why not now? 

"Syaoran...." 

"Sakura." My reply is simple. My voice was calm. I would scream about this later, right now I was too afraid. 

~**~ 

It has been a day now, and I find my sight slowly returning. Sakura is still at my apartment, usually sitting beside my bed. She has informed me that we had an ice storm the night I fought that snake creature. She can't leave because of the thick ice. I listen to her carefully. He voice tells me she is pacing across my room. The only thing I see is a blob of black moving across a darker shade of black. I still can't make out anything that isn't moving, though. And on top of all this, I feel sick. _Very_ Sick. Sakura informs me that I was bitten by the venom card. I was robbed of all my senses, but would slowly get them back. At first I felt nothing but pain, then I regained my voice and my hearing. Today my touch was completely returned and I could feel the warmth of Sakura's hand when she held mine. The tone in her voice was almost always scared. She was so nice to talk to me, but it made me worry when she was scared. Almost like I would never be healed. I didn't want to think that, so I ask how come she knew so much. 

"I called Kero-chan after I brought you here." She explains to me softly, stroking my hand with hers. Under any other circumstance I would feel embarrassed, but she was doing this because I was sick. "He told me about the Venom card and what it does." Her voice took a small sound of relief. "He said you would get better by the day." 

"Oh..." 

"You still can't see?" 

"I can see you if you move." I try to explain. "It's like a blur of a lighter shade of black moving against a darker shade of black." 

"I... Don't think I understand.." Her voice is saddened by her lack of ability to understand me, so I change the subject. 

"Thank you for taking care of me." 

She rubs my hand again. I am growing to like that even more by the minute. "It's okay. I want to be here with you." 

"...Thanks." 

~**~ 

Third day now. My fever has gone down and I feel sick like a normal person would. Sakura is still with me. She feeds me in the morning, afternoon, and night. I try to tell her I can do it, but she insist. I don't care anymore. I like how she is treating me. I care about her so much. My vision still hasn't came back yet, though. I now see in shades of blurred grey. I can make out Sakura by the ever changing shades around her. I tell her this and she hugs me, saying how happy she was. 

~**~ 

I awaken to the fourth day with a pleasant surprise. I can see now, but everything is grey and black. Sakura is sleeping next to me, in a chair she obviously pulled by my bed. I smile and slide out of my bed. At first I feel dizzy from not moving for so long, but I soon adjust back to it and move around freely. I return to my bed thirty minuets later, refreshed after a shower. Sakura chooses then to wake up. 

"Syaoran?" 

"Yes?" 

"Can you see now?" 

"Not in color." 

"...Oh." 

I wait for her to say something else, but after a while it is clear that she isn't, so I say something instead. "Why don't you hold my hand anymore?" The color of her face shifts to a darker grey for some reason, but she does as I request. We spend most of the day talking and laughing. 

~**~ 

Fifth day. My vision is still kinda bad, and still in shades of Grey upon black. Every now and then a faint hint of color comes to me, making my already bad vision get really blurry. I try to tell Sakura that I can handel small things on my own, but she would have none of it. She informs me that Kero said for me to stay laying down and keep warm. 

"Sakura." I say, laying in bed and looking around. She was sitting in her chair by my side like always. "Is your family worried?" 

"Probably." She admits, looking down. At least I _think_ she is looking down. It's kind of hard to tell..... 

"I'm sorry. You can go home if you want to?" I don't want her to leave. 

"No." Her head shifts and I can feel her gaze on me. "I can't go home anyway. We had another sleet storm last night. We'd be lucky to take one step outside. In the next few days...." 

That's not so bad. "Thanks again.... for everything." 

She takes my hand and I smile at her as she begins to rub her thumb absentmindedly over my palm. I've grown accustom to her little habit, and now feel at ease with her hand on mine. Heck, now I missed it when she wasn't touching me. 

"I'm kind of enjoying myself, actually." She responded, smiling. "I've gotten to know my way around your place." 

That brings a smile to my face. "Your welcome to come by any time you want." 

"Thanks. I will do that." 

A small comfortable silence passes over us and I start to play with Sakura's hand absent mindedly. First I run my hand over hers and then sort of massage each of her fingers. I don't really know what I am doing until she speaks to me again. 

"That's nice." 

"What?" I ask, stopping my little game with her fingers. I blink a few times to see if I can focus on her. No good just yet. 

Sakura giggles lightly. "Never mind.....you think you need more sleep?" 

Yes. I was getting tired. I might not feel sick anymore but I was still really drained. "I don't think I can sleep." I tell her, not wanting to waste much time. She would only be with me for a few more days now.... 

"It's already after lunch, Syaoran." She tells me, getting up and pushing me down into bed. "You haven't slept that much today." 

Without really thinking about what I was doing, I don't let go of her hand and pull her down with me, wrapping my arms around her from behind. Sakura doesn't move for a second. Her eyes dilate and she takes in a short gasp of air, surprised. 

"Do that thing you always do." I say into her ear, closing my eyes. 

Sakura regains her composer and takes a deep breath to further compose herself. "O- okay..." Sakura allows me to slid my hand around her waist and she reclaims it in her own. When she gets my hand, she moves her thumb around in a small circle in his palm and rubs my hand in a couple of relaxing places. A soft, low sigh comes from me and I hear her giggle lightly. She knew I loved this. 

Soon a hazy feeling come over the pleasant sensation of her touch. I feel my eyes start to relax and I feel my body start to go slack. Sakura stops for a second and I squeeze her hand, asking for a little more. She happily continues and I can almost literally feel the smile on her face. I think she was beginning to like being able to control me like this. Well, I'll have some news for her...... right after my nap. 

~**~ 

I don't really know what time I woke up later that day. All I know is it was dark outside and the light to my room was off. I didn't really care about that, though. What held my attention the most was the petite girl hugging my frame. She had taken a shower, and has also changed into some of my cloths. She was wearing my red and white shirt as well as...oh God... She was wearing my boxers. 

Wait a minute.... My _red_ and _white_ shirt? I blink several times and let my eyes fully customize to the dark before letting my hopes rise. Sure enough, I could see now. A large smile comes to my face and I look around my room. Every color and object seems to be in a new light. I had regained something I had lost. Something I had taken for granted. 

A small moan and a shifting at my stomach made me turn my vision down to Sakura. She was snuggling up next to me, wrapping one of her legs around mine and bringing it back between them. A small goofy smile comes to my face. She could be so cute when she was asleep. 

The smile on my face turns to one of gratitude. She has stain with me for almost a week now. She fed me, read to me, talked to me, and just plain out supported me through all of this. I remember her hugging me when I cried about my vision and the pain. I remember her feeding me several things when I couldn't bring my hands up to hold chopsticks correctly. I remember her always being there. Right next to me. 

Without knowing it I realize somewhere along my thoughts I had enveloped her in a hug. I don't care now. I just want to thank her. Slowly I look at her calm face and lean mine closer to it. I plant a small kiss on her forehead and whisper into her ear. "Thank you, Sakura....." 

"You're welcome, Syaoran." She replies, startling me. 

"You are awake?" I whisper, although I don't know why. 

"Un." 

"...Gomen ne... I-" 

"It's okay." She closes her eyes again and takes a deep breath, inhaling my scent. "Although I want a proper good morning kiss when we wake up again." 

"......I...." 

She sticks her tongue out slightly. "Too much?" 

I smile. " Just wait till morning." I decide then that I'll tell her the next day. 

~**~ 

yyyaaaaawwwwwwnnnnnn...... 

I stretch out in the bed and yawn loudly. Sakura wakes up from my movement and stretches herself out as well. 

Sakura looks up at me and smiles. "Ohayou." 

"Ohayou." I reply, cupping her chin in my hand and planting a quick kiss on her lips. "How are you this lovely morning?" 

Sakura blinks a few times to get over the shock that I actually kissed her like I said I would and then smiles at me. "Just fine, and you?" 

"Fine. Nice red and white shirt, I might add." 

"Its your— you can see color again!?" 

I nod, smirking. I intended to say something else, but an armful of Sakura made my mind loose track of all rational thought. 

"Oh Syaoran, I'm so happy!" 

"Yeah, well there won't be much to be happy about if you strangle me." I say jokingly to her. She giggled and loosens her hold. 

"Gomen ne." She says with a smile playing over her face. 

"Sakura....." I take a deep breath. "Thanks again.....for being there." She closes her eyes and rest her head on my shoulder. 

"I was so worried..." 

My arms find themselves around her back. " I'm sorry I made you worry." 

She slowly shook her head. "I can't help but care..." Her voice dropped to almost a whisper. "I love you too much not to...." 

My arms tighten around her. "Oh Sakura....." 

Her arms envelop me back into the tight hug. "G-gomen ne.... I didn't mean to--" 

"It's okay." I whisper, stroking her hair. "I love you too, Sakura." 

"H-honto ne?" She pulls back just enough to look at me in the eyes. 

"Hai." I trace my finger along her chin. "I always have.... I could just never say it..." 

"Syaoran....." She hugs me again. "I'm so happy." 

I run my hand down her back. "Me too, Sakura.......me too....." 

~Fin 

~~**~~ 

I wrote this a long time ago, but never got around to posting it. Sorry I havn't been updating every night like usal, but I had major writer's block. Look forward to more fics by me soon!   



End file.
